<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Road Again by this_is_not_nothing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714723">On The Road Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing'>this_is_not_nothing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Noah spends Valentine's Day in LA, THEY JUST LOVE EACH OTHER OK, Valentine's Day, this is very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah spends Valentines's Day in Los Angeles,  between tour stops.</p><p>This is a whole lotta fiction but let's pretend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Road Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obligatory and really fucking heartfelt thanks to  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness">thegrayness</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly">popfly</a> for all the validation, beta-ing and knowing all the details so I never have to google anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan picks up his phone for the millionth time in the last hour, trying to find some clips of Noah’s show tonight in Portland on Instagram. Noah FaceTimed him from backstage, flushed with nerves and excitement, and it made Dan hate that he didn’t cancel his meetings to fly up there so he could kiss Noah good luck instead of blowing him kisses through the phone. The distance is already harder than he thought it was going to be, and he’s so grateful he’ll get to see Noah for Valentine’s Day. </p><p>Technically Noah probably won’t arrive until after midnight, so technically it’ll be the 15th, but Dan’s got a plan—spend the whole day in bed until Noah has to go to the Belasco for the show. It’s a simple plan, but it’s a good one, one he knows Noah will like.</p><p>Dan’s really looking forward to seeing Noah play live, watching him empathically stomp his foot in person, not in a video he unearthed on the depths of twitter. He still hasn’t forgiven himself for missing the Toronto show, even if Noah has. Dan’s hoping he can get lost in the crowd, but Noah assured him he can watch from backstage if it turns into a thing. Stacey and Amy are coming, to hopefully keep him from crying too hard, but if Dan’s reaction to <em> Honesty </em> is any indication, they should bring tissues for him.</p><p>Dan manages to find a few terrible videos of Noah playing, and <em> fuck </em>he’s good. Dan’s so proud of him. Noah promised to call him as soon as it’s over and at 11:08, Noah’s face pops up on his screen. Dan grins, he can’t wait to hear all about it.</p><p>“How was it? Was it amazing?” Dan rushes out.</p><p>Noah’s flushed and his hair is disheveled as he laughs. “It was pretty surreal. I can’t—can’t believe I get to do this.”</p><p>Dan does know. He went to the fucking Vanity Fair party this week. “You deserve it, dude. You worked so hard on this. I’m so proud of you, I resorted to combing the internet for clips of you.”</p><p>“Dan.” Noah’s face goes soft, and makes the smile Dan considers his.</p><p>“I miss you.” Dan’s shoulders sag with the weight of just how much.</p><p>“Me too. Tomorrow though. Can’t wait to fall asleep next to you.” Noah’s voice drops and takes on a dangerously sincere edge. He nods at someone Dan can’t see and holds up two fingers.</p><p>“Do you have to go?” Dan asks, trying to keep his voice from sounding sad. He doesn’t want to keep Noah from celebrating with his friends.</p><p>“Nah, not yet. I’ll be with these guys for the next however many hours.” Noah smiles.</p><p>“Fourteen. Fourteen hours on the bus. When are you leaving?” Dan is hoping Noah says early, the earlier the better, because that means Noah will be here, with him, with his arms around Dan sooner.</p><p>“The plan is to leave around 10—”</p><p>“Okay so you’ll be here by midnight?”</p><p>“Yes, Dan, I’ll be there by midnight.” Noah agrees, his voice soothing.</p><p>“I’m just really excited, okay?” Dan admits, like Noah doesn’t already know, like Dan hasn’t been counting down the sleeps since last week.</p><p>“I know. One more sleep,” Noah teases.</p><p>“One more sleep.” Dan sighs dreamily, half deliberately cheesy, half sincere. Laughter erupts somewhere Dan can’t see, but Noah’s eye flick over. “You should go celebrate. Sounds like they started without you.”</p><p>“Ha, yeah I told them to. I’ll see you tomorrow—love you.”</p><p>“Can’t wait—love you more.” Noah rolls his eyes at the competitive <em> more </em> and blows a kiss. </p><p>Dan mindlessly scrolls for another hour or two in bed with Redmond before <em> one more sleep </em>overtakes him. </p><p>**</p><p>Dan wakes up to a particularly loud Redmond snore—at least one of them is going to be well-rested when Noah gets here. Dan texts Noah and rolls his eyes when it goes through as green. Of course Noah’s phone is dead. Hopefully he’ll charge it on the bus because the idea of not talking to Noah all day is terrible. </p><p>Dan texts Stacey, basically begging her to come over and keep him company while he waits for Noah, resorting to bribing her with French toast when she’s less than enthused. </p><p>Dan pads down to the kitchen around 10, Red clicking behind him, to start making the promised French toast. He checks his phone again. Still no word from Noah, but Stacey should be here soon so he focuses on getting everything he needs set up. He doesn’t want to hear her commentary on how he cracks an egg again. </p><p>The chime of the door opening sends Redmond running to the entryway. </p><p>“Took you fucking long enough. I thought you’d be here like an hour ago once you extorted homemade breakfast from me,” Dan yells. </p><p>“Daniel. I’m early. And I didn’t know there’d be breakfast.”</p><p>Dan whips around, still holding the whisk.There’s Noah, standing there, looking perfect in a Henley with a toque shoved on his head, one tiny curl defying the woolen brim. “You’re—how are you here?” Dan half-swallows a sob. Noah is <em> here. </em>Dan wants his feet to move, to propel himself into Noah’s arms, but he can’t seem to do anything but stand here, on the wrong side of this giant table and watch the love of his life cross the room. Noah smiles, and Dan smiles back. The force of Noah’s smile, in person, leaves Dan’s heart racing. </p><p>“Well, I wanted to spend Valentine’s Day with my <em> boyfriend </em>, so I booked a flight.” Noah takes the whisk from Dan’s hand, setting it on the table.</p><p>“I—Stacey is coming over. I didn’t know.” Dan can’t believe he gets an <em> entire </em>bonus Noah day. Noah brushes the tears off Dan’s face slowly, with one perfect callused finger.</p><p>“Stacey’s not coming. I told her to agree to whatever you asked her to do today, but that you already had plans.” Noah grins. “God, I fucking missed you.”</p><p>Dan wraps his arms around Noah’s neck and then Noah is kissing him, lips warm and open, and Dan teases Noah’s lips apart and it’s too good. Noah kisses with his whole body, crowding Dan into the counter, sliding a hand up under the t-shirt of Noah’s Dan likes to sleep in. This is so much better than blowing a kiss at a screen. </p><p>Noah pulls back, brushing his nose against Dan’s. “I believe you mentioned French toast. I didn’t have breakfast, I had an early flight.” Noah presses a kiss to Dan’s cheek and hands him the whisk back.</p><p>“I will make you breakfast if you promise we can spend the rest of the day in bed.”</p><p>“I suppose we can make that work. You do make very delicious french toast.”</p><p>Dan nods, he does. “It’s because I have good bread and really good vanilla.” </p><p>“You do have very good taste.” Noah gestures up and down his own body like he’s Vanna White about to reveal the winning vowel.</p><p>“I do have excellent taste—in breakfast and boyfriends.” Dan leans in to kiss Noah again, because he can, because he’s <em> here </em>. “Maybe we should go to bed first, then have French toast?” Dan asks hopefully.</p><p>“Mm, if things go according to plan, you won’t be able to move after we go to bed.”</p><p>Dan grins. “Oh—well. Then maybe I should start cooking so I can find out about the rest of the plan.” </p><p>**</p><p>The minute Noah pops his last bite of French toast in his mouth, Dan stands up and holds out his hand. “Bed?”</p><p>“Want me to clean up first?” Noah stays sitting on his stool, and grabs his hand and pulls him close, fitting Dan between his leg .</p><p>“Later,” Dan whispers into Noah’s mouth, kissing the smile right off Noah’s face, kissing him all open mouth and soft and perfect, until they’re both a little breathless. </p><p>Noah pulls off Dan’s t-shirt and smooths his hand over Dan’s chest. Noah’s gaze is heavy on him, Dan <em> wants, </em> can’t believe Noah is here and he gets to <em> have </em> him <em> . </em>Noah fits his lips back over Dan’s, sliding his hands down Dan’s sides until he reaches Dan’s hips and pulls him closer, fitting their hips together, too. “Want you,” Noah murmurs against his lips, teasing with his breath and his tongue and his teeth. </p><p>“Bed,” Dan manages to gasp, not a question anymore, just an eventuality. </p><p>Noah hops off the stool and pulls Dan up the stairs, Dan's longer legs no match for Noah’s new cross fit strength. </p><p>In the bedroom, Noah manhandles Dan onto the bed, and pulls Dan’s sweatpants off. He pulls off his own shirt and pauses. “Fuck. You look so good in that big bed, waiting for me.”</p><p>“Mm, I do want you. And I'd probably look even better if I wasn't waiting. Noah, come on. Get over here.” Dan’s voice goes whiny at the end and Noah grins as he takes off his pants. </p><p>Noah nods his chin at Dan. “Take those off, too.”</p><p>Dan shimmies out of his boxer briefs and reaches out for Noah. Noah grabs his hand and laces their fingers together as he climbs into bed. Dan uses their hands to nudge Noah onto him, and Noah straddles him, the weight of Noah on him goes straight to his dick. </p><p>With the same methodical fastidiousness Noah brings to everything, he takes Dan apart and puts him back together slowly, so slowly. His mouth, his fingers, his tongue are everywhere but nowhere long enough, until Dan is shaking as Noah fucks into him with a whispered <em> Daniel </em>. They’re both shaking then, pressing frantic kisses wherever they can land them. Noah fucks him slow and deep and a little too hard until Dan is coming between them, until Noah’s shuddering over him, coming too.</p><p>Noah collapses on him and Dan lets out a soft <em> oof, </em>wrapping his arms around Noah, smoothing his hands everywhere he can reach. He wants to spend every minute he can memorizing Noah’s skin. </p><p>Eventually, Noah catches his breath and goes to get a washcloth to clean Dan up. </p><p>“We can shower later.” Noah says, curling up into Dan’s side. Dan presses a kiss to the top of Noah’s head and hums sleepily in agreement,.</p><p>**</p><p>Dan wakes up to Noah feathering kisses across his jaw, his lips, two careful kisses to Dan’s still closed eyes. He peeks his eyes open and is rewarded with a sex-and-sleep-softened Noah gazing at him.</p><p>“Hey, sleepy head,” Noah murmurs, kissing him again gently.</p><p>“Did you sleep?” Dan asks.</p><p>Noah nods. “Yeah I just woke up.”</p><p>“This was a nice surprise,” Dan says, his voice breaking slightly in the middle. He’s not sure if it’s because he just woke up or because he’s still overwhelmed. </p><p>“Figured this was better than flowers.” Noah laughs.</p><p>“Much <em> much </em>better,” Dan agrees, tipping his face toward Noah until Noah kisses him again. </p><p>“I—I also didn’t go the flower route. I talked to Matthew and it turns <em> out </em> there’s room on the bus for one adoring boyfriend.” Noah’s brows furrow slightly, the way they do when Dan gets nervous and indirect. “Thought I could… come to San Diego with you,” Dan clarifies and Noah’s brows reverse course, shooting up in delight. </p><p>“This is like the Disney version of an O.henry story,” Noah giggles, clearly pleased with his own joke. He throws a leg over Dan. “Always wanted to bring a groupie back to the bus.”</p><p>“Oh is <em> that </em> all I am to you? I thought we were in love, Noah Reid.”</p><p>“Are you saying you’re not a fan?” Noah teases. </p><p>Dan rolls his eyes. “Seems like you’re enjoying being a big-time musician on tour so far.”</p><p>“It’s been—it’s been crazy. Surreal. This whole thing feels so big. It <em> is </em> so big—all these people know words that <em> I </em>wrote, chords lined up like dominos. I don’t know. Feels good though, to play the piano, to sing,” Noah babbles, tracing circles up and down Dan’s stomach. </p><p>“I’m really proud of you—you are so talented” Dan says. Noah blushes at the sincerity and it’s nice for the roles to be reversed for once. </p><p>**</p><p>They spend the next 24 hours wrapped up in Dan’s sheets and each other, reluctantly getting ready for Noah’s show. </p><p>When Dan’s finally ready, he can’t find Noah. “Are you ready?” Dan calls out as he heads to the kitchen</p><p>“I’m right here, I was looking for a phone charger.” </p><p>“Oh. I just figured you were looking for a plant to borrow tonight.”</p><p>Noah huffs out a laugh. “You know. That’s not a bad idea. Maybe one of those tiny succulents I bought you.”</p><p>Dan nods. “You could. If you wanted.” The idea that a little piece of them would be on stage with Noah is a lot to process. Without thinking about it, Dan crosses the room and gets his arms around Noah, dragging his lips over Noah’s until Noah tilts his head and deepens the kiss. Dan moans when Noah’s tongue finds its way to his, just a tease, then it’s all soft lips fitting together, Dan’s favorite kind of kisses. With a final firm kiss, Noah pulls back, smirking—Dan probably looks so wrecked. “Sorry, we have to go.”</p><p>**</p><p>Dan grins at the sight of the tiny jade plant on the edge of Noah’s keyboard and watches rapt when Noah walks out on stage. Stacey’s pointy elbowing jabs into him, jostling his drink. “Like what you see?” They’re close to the stage, but off to the side, with a good view.</p><p>“I do. Very much,” Dan answers without looking at her. He’s mesmerized by the fact that his boyfriend has a very, <em> very </em> hot stage presence. They open with <em> Honesty, </em> and Dan’s still so impressed with it. It sounds even better live. Noah works his way through the set list and Dan loses his mind a little during <em> False Alarms. </em></p><p>“He’s really fucking good,” Dan whisper-yells into Stacey’s ear.</p><p>“He really is.” Stacey nods, her face breaking out into a delighted, proud grin.</p><p>“I mean I <em> knew </em> he was, but this is—next level.” Dan shakes his head a little. Noah is <em> so </em>good. All his little anecdotes are charming and endearing, Dan loves how comfortable he seems up there.</p><p>Dan barely survives <em> The Best. </em>It’s unnerving being on this side of stage, without cameras to force him to school his reactions. Stacey tucks into his side, snaking a short arm around his waist.</p><p>As the the crowd starts to filter out, Dan grabs Stacey’s hand so they can head backstage and find Noah. He spots Noah talking to Matthew and Dan watches him run his hand across the back of neck. His hair somehow got curlier and wilder during the show and Dan wants to kiss him. He drops Stacey’s hand. “I’m just gonna—”</p><p>“Go,” Stacey pushes him toward Noah.</p><p>Dan’s about halfway to Noah when Noah spots him. He holds up a finger to Matthew and then Dan’s throwing himself into Noah’s arms.</p><p>“Maybe I am a groupie. You were so good,” Dan whispers into Noah’s ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Yeah? You liked the show?” Noah’s voice is teasing, but there’s an undercurrent of uncertainty, barely noticeable unless you know where to look.</p><p>“I <em> loved </em> the show. I love you. So impressed.” Dan can feel his eyes welling up. “Every second you spent getting ready for this was worth it.”</p><p>Noah blinks his eyes at Dan, like it’s morse code, and somehow it works. </p><p>“I know,” Dan says, softly.</p><p>Noah smiles, eyes bright. “Just a lot.”</p><p>“You deserve it.” Dan presses a quick kiss to the corner of Noah’s mouth. It’s not the kind of kiss Dan wants right now, though. He wants to shove Noah against a wall, into a car, and get him home. “You looked so good up there. Pretty hot.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Like what you saw?” Noah says, his eyes going fond and mischievous.</p><p>“Mm, very much.” Dan grins, feels his whole face light up. </p><p>“It was nice, knowing you were out there tonight. I’m excited to sing for you again tomorrow.”</p><p>“Me too.” Dan kisses Noah with a lot more tongue than is appropriate for the setting.</p><p>“Get a room!” Stacey shouts at them.</p><p>Noah pulls away, laughing. “We have a whole house,” he shouts back.</p><p>“Should we go?” Noah’s voice drops back down. “We’ve been out of bed for entirely too long.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to celebrate with everyone?” Dan asks.</p><p>Noah shrugs. “I mean—not more than I want to get you naked.”</p><p>Dan wants that, too.</p><p>**</p><p>Dan wakes up wrapped around Noah, his face on Noah's chest, too warm and sweaty to be comfortable, but he doesn’t want to move.</p><p>“You awake?” Dan whispers.</p><p>“Kinda. Don’t want to be.” Noah runs his hands up Dan’s neck, into his hair.</p><p>“Do we have to be?” Dan feels Noah fumble to find a phone on the nightstand.</p><p>“In like an hour. Told everyone we’d be at the hotel by noon.” </p><p>An hour in Noah’s arms passes lazily, and way too quickly, giving way to the flurry of caffeinating and getting ready. They keep coming together for kisses, making the whole process <em> very </em>inefficient. They don’t make it to the hotel until 12:30. </p><p>One of the Matthews greets them with a <em> finally </em> when they climb onto the bus <em> . </em>Dan needs to ask Noah who’s who again.</p><p>The bus ride slides by, and Dan’s grateful for a glimpse into what this looks like for Noah. By the time they arrive, he knows the difference between the Matthews.</p><p>**</p><p>Dan ends up watching the San Diego show from backstage. It was one thing to stand in the crowd in LA with their friends, but Dan doesn’t want it to be a whole thing that he’s here. They’re still navigating being in public, trying to keep the spotlight on <em> Schitt’s Creek </em>, but after the red carpet interviews at the Emmy Awards Dan is pretty sure it’s the worst kept secret in Hollywood. </p><p>Dan sips on a surprisingly tasty Manhattan Noah brought him from the bar and settles in to watch him charm a room of strangers as effortlessly as he does everything. Watching <em> The Best </em>is easier this way, more familiar, but Dan misses Noah’s gaze on him as he sings their words. </p><p>After the show, they have a few drinks backstage and Noah greets fans at the stage door while Dan sneaks out the side entrance and straight onto the bus during the commotion. </p><p>Noah looks exhausted when he steps onto the bus. They end up having a beer with everyone in the common area. Noah talks about what he wants to tighten up in San Francisco, and they talk about adding <em> Runaway </em>to the permanent set list. It’s interesting to see Noah in charge like this, calm and comfortable and confident.  </p><p>Noah sets down his empty beer. “All right. Wake us when we get to LA?” Noah is going to spend the night at Dan’s and meet everyone back at the hotel early for the drive to San Francisco.</p><p>Adrian nods. “No problem.” </p><p>“Let’s go lay down.” Noah holds out a hand and pulls Dan to the back, pushing back a curtain to reveal a tiny bunk. </p><p>“Love the optimism, but I’m not sure we’re gonna fit.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re gonna fit.” Noah climbs in, with his unnervingly compact gracefulness. He lays on his side and holds up an arm. “Get in here.”</p><p>Dan skeptically obeys, climbing in, folding himself to fit into Noah. Noah reaches to pull the curtain shut, so it’s just them in the dark, vibrating their way back to LA. </p><p>“Fine. You were right. We do fit.”</p><p>“I’m right more than you give me credit for,” Noah murmurs into his neck, sliding a hand under his shirt, running his fingers up and down Dan’s stomach. </p><p>“I give you more credit than you think,” Dan says softly. </p><p>“I didn’t mean—”</p><p>“No, no I know. I’m just. You’re amazing. I’m—really proud of you,” Dan whispers into their little cocoon. Dan awkwardly rolls over in the too small space to face Noah. Noah’s eyes are wide and full of emotion and he presses the softest kiss against Dan’s lips. </p><p>He rests his forehead against Dan’s. “Thank you.” Noah gets so much in those eight letters, Dan feels his eyes fill up. “I know.” Noah whispers. “For me, too.”</p><p>Dan nods and takes a shaky breath. He doesn’t want to cry now, not here on the bus. </p><p>Noah’s arms come around him and Dan shimmies closer, tucks his face into Noah’s shoulder, fits their legs together. </p><p>This shouldn’t work, Dan is too long and Noah is too broad for the tight space, but like always, they fit. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>